Amazon (Winter314)
Amazon || ♀ || She/Her || Rain This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. Amazon is a female RainWing attending the Academy's Sapphire Winglet. She is a fierce dragonet who wishes to become a warrior. __TOC__ Appearance Amazon’s scales usually take on a light purple colour. Scales on the back are a bit darker purple but still vibrant. The underbelly is pink and a line of yellow scales goes along her body. Round yellow scales form a chain along her long neck and tail, but also appear along arms and legs. The spine spikes are small, close to each other, and dark purple. Her claws and horns are all grey in colour. The curved horns on the back of her head are wrapped partially in lianas as a kind of accessory. The membranes of her wings and frills are magenta, fading to a more reddish pink. Amazon’s eyes are bright lime green. She wears a green bandana around her neck. Wooden plates are attached to her legs, using lianas to do so. Human AU Human!Amazon is a short dark skinned girl with vibrant green eyes and short messy hair. She has hair ornaments made of liana's, and wears wooden plating on her forearms and lower legs. She wears a green bandana around her neck. Personality Amazon differentiates herself from other RainWings in that she is a fighter and someone who actively seeks out risk. Obviously this had made her stand out amongst the primarily pacifistic tribe - especially because the town she lives in is not the biggest and most dragons there are pretty peaceful. She is a troublemaker with a sense for adventure. She gets bored easily and dislikes doing nothing. Patience is a foreign concept to her, and orders are hard to follow when they restrict her. Concentration isn't her thing either, as are plans. She is pretty disorganised, which is more of a RainWing-y thing. Joyfulness and optimism radiate from her. Once determined to do something, she will not stop. She can be pretty dumb, but at least she has her heart at the right place. She will fight for the weak and never use her powers to hurt the innocent. Yes, she is convinced that she has some kind of super special powers. Kinda true, but all RainWings have those. Abilities/Skills Prehensile Tail - RainWings have a prehensile tail, which kind functions like an extra limb, that can hold onto things. It is used to grip onto trees and swing around as flying in the rainforest may be harder in some places. Enhanced Climbing - RainWings are exceptionally good climbers - a skill that is pretty useful in an area as the rainforest. Enhanced Agility - tba Venom Spit - While RainWings lack the ability to breath fire, they have another weapon from their mouth. They can shoot a deadly black venom from their two longest fangs in a similar fashion as some snake species like the spitting cobra. The venom destroys organic material from living beings, however does not affect metal or rock. Fire and venom from a relative can nullify the venom. If it comes into someone's eyes or bloodstream they cannot be saved from the devastating effects of the corrosive fluid. Camouflage - RainWings can alter the color of their scales to mimic their surroundings and other dragons, or simply to suit their preference. A RainWing's colour may change from particularly strong emotions (for example pink for happiness or black for anger). RainWings need sunlight for better camouflage. Those who get less sunlight have less vibrant scales. Sunlight also makes them happier. Relationships Boa Amazon and Boa had been friends since like forever. There weren't really a lot of dragonets in their small village, so there wasn't a big friend pool to choose from. Either way, Amazon made the right decision when she befriended the kinda grumpy but well meaning Boa. And while Amazon can be sort of annoying and comes late often Boa still values her friend, her hyperactivity and creativity, which makes it rarely boring to be around her, Backstory Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Trivia The Amazon River is the largest River of the world and located in Amazon Rainforest. Both are named after a mythological tribe of warrior women. Amazon's personality is kinda based on amazon people. Gallery File:Amazon Headshot by Winter.png|by Winter314 Amazon pixel.png Human au protagonist.png Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Winter314)